A Cruel Penalty
by Knis
Summary: Yukimura is finally dispatched from the hospital, immediately making all Rikkai regulars fear for their lives. Afterall, Yukimura's punishments are always harsh. ***Alpha Pair***Rated M for a reason.


**Warning: Very Dominant!Yukimura and Submissive!Sanada. And bad language. Because Yukimura is badass today. I can't believe I'm posting this. -.-**

**Disclaimer: Konomi-sensei owns everything and everyone.**

* * *

><p>Today was the day most of the Rikkai regulars had been dreading for over a week.<p>

It was exactly two weeks after the Regional Tournament; the shameful tournament in which they had lost against Seigaku. They had gone through tough training since. Vice-captain Sanada had yelled at them and assigned a dozen more laps than usual as well as harsher exercises.

But today… it was _that_ day.

It was the day of Captain Yukimura's return from the hospital.

If they thought Sanada's training regime was tough, than Yukimura's would be a living hell. The captain of the Rikkai tennis team was notorious for being a slave driver, smiling evilly and thinking that more laps was the solution to everything.

But now that they had lost the tournament… all the regulars shuddered at the thought of what would happen to them. An angry Yukimura was something no one wanted to think about.

"Oh god, I can't do this. Yagyuu, lets skip practice." said Niou. Classes were over and they were now walking, very slowly on trembling legs, towards the tennis courts.

"The punishment will only be worst tomorrow." said Yagyuu.

Marui laughed rather nervously. "Are you scared Niou?"

"Of course I am. This is captain Yukimura we are talking about, the dude who makes our teachers cry and who once sent a kid to the hospital for months." said Niou.

"I heard that kid is still in a coma actually…" said Jackal, becoming more and more scared as well.

"He won't kill us though… yet. He still needs us for the Nationals." said Yagyuu.

"Thanks Yagyuu. That makes me feel a lot better." snapped Niou.

Akaya breathed nervously from behind them. "Y-You are all just trying to scare me! Right, Yanagi-senpai?"

Yanagi sighed. "Actually, my data states that the boy Yukimura sent to the hospital is on drastic life-support."

"The punishment will be worst for the single players." nodded Niou. "Akaya, Yanagi and Sanada lost but we won."

Akaya whimpered. "B-But… captain didn't look mad at all when we told him in the hospital!"

"That was Seiichi's I'm-sick-right-now-so-I-will-kill-you-all-later smile. He's had two weeks to think over our slow and painful punishments. Now that he's nearly fully recovered, he can finally execute the plans." said Yanagi. "There is a 96% chance that Seiichi will play against each one of us to brutally and mercilessly annihilate us."

They reached the tennis courts at that point. Luckily, Yukimura didn't seem to be there yet. That made a small light of hope appear in their minds.

"M-Maybe we got the date wrong… maybe captain is coming back another day." said Akaya.

"No… Seiichi was definitely dispatched from the hospital this morning." said Yanagi.

Silently and anxiously, they made their way to the locker rooms, eyes looking around frantically as if they expected to be shot dead at any second.

Niou opened the door to the locker rooms and stuck his head in, looking around. There were people changing, mostly first and second years. "Okay, I think the coast is clear." whispered Niou.

"Tarundoru! Niou, you're blocking the way! Twenty laps!" roared a deep voice from behind them. Niou and the others jumped and turned around, seeing the capped vice-captain. Sanada pushed them all out of the way and entered the locker rooms.

Niou rolled his eyes, following the vice-captain in. Yanagi, Akaya, Marui, Jackal and Yagyuu went in as well.

They began stripping off their school uniforms, not in any hurry. They were still twitching nervously, looking for signs of the sadistic bluenette. Maybe Yukimura was doing this on purpose, making them nervous and paranoid.

That was when the door smashed open extremely violently and Yukimura walked in, murderous aura all around him and a seemingly innocent smile coating his face. The room got colder by twenty degrees.

"C-Captain!" stuttered the regulars.

"Yukimura! It's nice to have you back!" said Sanada, who was thinking things along the lines of 'Yukimura's back! Yukimura's smiling! Life is beautiful when Yukimura's happy!'

Yukimura glanced at them all, his smirk growing wider. This only made Sanada happier. Apparently, Sanada was oblivious to the murderous aura and was way too absorbed in thinking about how pretty Yukimura looked.

The captain walked to the corner, where there was a couch and an armchair. He took his seat on the armchair, dropping a large bag next to him, sighing as he did so.

"Oh dear, I am so out of breath just from walking. All that time in the hospital really did me no good." said Yukimura. "My feet are so tired."

Scanning the surroundings quickly, Yukimura's eyes stopped on Sanada, who swooned internally at making eye contact with his captain.

"Ah, Sanada. So nice of you to volunteer to help my tired feet." said Yukimura, smiling again.

'Oh my god, I made eye contact with Yukimura! Yukimura's eyes are so pretty!' thought Sanada. "Of course, Yukimura!" he said, running forward and getting on his hands and knees. Yukimura put his feet up on Sanada's back, using the vice-captain as a footstool.

The others snorted, whispering words like "whipped" and "obedient dog"; not that they would ever say it to Sanada's face. Sanada himself was feeling very happy and accomplished at having made his captain a little happier.

"Now, we have to prepare well for the Nationals. We will take the championship for the third consecutive year." said Yukimura. "Although… I am still _very_ disappointed at your failure at the Regionals."

The others all gulped in unison. Sanada felt a pang of guilt. Part of the reason they lost was because of Sanada. And losing against a first-year on top of that! Sanada was ready to accept any punishments given to him.

"Which is why I got new uniforms for all the regulars!" beamed Yukimura. He grabbed his bag, pulling out similar looking yellow Rikkai uniforms and dumping them on the floor… but there was one major difference.

"Uh captain, those are the girl's tennis team uniforms." said Marui, noticing the short skirts.

"I know." said the bluenette. "I thought that since you had all decided to play like girls at the Regionals, then you should all dress like one too. Once you put on your new uniform, you can all start running a hundred laps outside."

"There is no way in hell I'm wearing that. This is way too much." said Niou.

Yukimura full-on glared at the trickster. "Oh, I completely understand. After months of my painful illness and weeks in the hospital, in which I could not even walk, all I ask for now is just a practice with my team once more." Yukimura sniffed, putting on a hurt face. "Just thinking about all I had to go through… I nearly died having that surgery… and while I was fighting for my life, you were all slacking off and lost the championship."

The regulars all looked at each other guiltily.

Without a single word, Niou walked forward and picked up a uniform for himself.

Yukimura's face was victorious and vicious. "That's a good little bitch, Niou." he purred. Niou grimaced and walked back to put it on. The others followed suit under Yukimura's watchful gaze. The bluenette soon let Sanada back up.

"Wait, not you Sanada. You would look far too eye-gashing in a skirt." said Yukimura, seeing Sanada about to grab a uniform. "You may wear your usual uniform. However, I will have a _special_ punishment prepared for you later on."

Sanada gulped and nodded. "Of course, Yukimura." He expected no less after his failure.

Once everyone was ready, they all walked quickly to the courts and began running their laps. Everyone looked rather awkward in their new attire. In no time at all, fangirls were arriving by the hundreds, snapping pictures and kyaa-ing at the six regulars who were wearing the girl's tennis uniform.

Marui kept on trying to pull his skirt down lower, not feeling comfortable at all. Akaya didn't get what the big deal was; it was breezy and easy to move around in. Jackal looked like he wanted to die because skirts just looking absolutely terrible on him. Yagyuu was having a hard time swallowing his pride and was internally sobbing at his crumbling reputation. Niou decided it wasn't too bad since the clothes really made Yagyuu's figure and ass look terribly tempting. Yanagi was acting like nothing was different at all.

Nonetheless, it made Sanada glad that he wasn't wearing it… at the moment at least. He was sure he would be regretting it later, after Yukimura's special punishment. He had no idea what Yukimura was planning to do, but anything with the discipline-specialist bluenette was sure to make him wish he was dead. Hopefully, he wouldn't end up in a coma.

After running the hundred laps, everyone was looking ready to die already. But it wasn't enough for Yukimura. The sadistic captain then took each and every regular on one by one, just as Yanagi had predicted. The results were as expected. Yukimura was completely ruthless and brutal, not hesitating to hit tennis balls at Marui's nose, not stopping when Akaya begged for mercy, and even going as far as to take away Sanada's senses for an entire half-hour.

By the end of the practice, they were all practically dead on the floor. Several first and second years had been reduced to tears and had quit the club, fearing for their lives. Sanada was wondering when his punishment was coming now that practice is over. Maybe Yukimura had forgotten? No, of course not. Yukimura would not forget.

"Jackal, Marui fainted again. I don't care if you bring him home or throw him on the streets, just get him off the court." ordered Yukimura. Jackal groaned in pain, barely managing to sit up on his own.

"Hey Yeahgyuu…" panted out Niou, lying out spread-eagled on the floor and drenched in sweat. "Before I die, there's something I've always wanted to tell you…"

"What is it… Niou-kun?" asked Yagyuu in an equally breathless voice. He really felt like all his limbs were on fire. Everything was hurting.

"I think you have a really nice ass." said Niou.

"Niou-kun, I think you should shut up now."

"Will do."

Eventually, they all managed to get up and walk to the locker rooms, finally getting rid of those wretched girl's uniforms when they got into the showers.

"Excellent practice today, everyone. I expect to see you all bright and early tomorrow as well." said Yukimura in a cheerful voice. All of Sanada's pain vanished as he once again began thinking of how sparkly and beautiful Yukimura was.

They all got dressed relatively quickly, but not painlessly. Everyone was far too eager to leave as soon as possible. Some had not even showered, choosing to leave and save themselves.

Sanada was about to leave too but then Yukimura grabbed his arm.

"Sanada, stay. Wait until everyone else leaves first." said Yukimura.

The vice-captain stood there, thinking frantically about 'Yukimura's hand is on my arm! This is the greatest day of my life!'. Not trusting his voice, he merely nodded and sat on the couch close-by.

After sitting there, thinking about Yukimura, tennis, Yukimura's hair, grip tape, Yukimura's legs, running shoes, and Yukimura's skin for a while, he soon noticed that he was now nearly alone with Yukimura.

Sanada's heart began beating faster. He had this fantasy scenario in his mind before, where they would be left alone and Yukimura would hold him against the wall, whispering softly to Genichirou in a seductive tone, kissing him, holding their bodies together-

And then Sanada was snapped out of it by the sound of a door slamming shut and the lock clicking into place.

"You look happy, Sanada." noted Yukimura. They really were completely alone now. "You shouldn't be… not after your loss."

The vice-captain stood up in a hurry and bowed his head. "A-Ah… I'm sorry Yukimura. I'm so sorry."

Yukimura turned his head away and continued in a cold and dominant tone. "Now Sanada, you will tell me exactly why your loss is unforgivable. Why you should get on your knees and beg for forgiveness."

The capped teen didn't hesitate to drop to his knees, bowing his head. "My loss was a complete disgrace to the team, our school and you, captain. I have stained our unblemished path of victory. Our law is that losing is not an option… and I have violated that rule. I will take any punishment you deem brutal enough."

"That's right. You are a loser, Sanada."

"A miserable loser. A complete and utter failure. I don't even merit the chance of playing in the Nationals, let alone stand on the Rikkai courts." said Sanada.

"It's your fault the team lost. And against a first-year of all people…" Yukimura laughed icily. "You are completely pathetic Sanada."

"I don't deserve your forgiveness." said Sanada.

Yukimura turned back around, tilting his head ever so slightly. "You are right. You don't deserve my forgiveness. But do not worry, Sanada. I am merciful." Yukimura walked a few steps closer. "But first… take off your pants, Genichirou."

Sanada jolted in surprise. "Wh-What?"

"You heard correctly. You have my permission to get up and rid yourself of your pants."

Well, this was different, thought Sanada. His punishments have always been laps or other forms of physical exercise. The vice-captain quickly stood up and unbuckled his belt, sliding down his school pants and stepping out of them with only the slightest hint of hesitation, taking off his shoes as well.

"Underwear as well, _Genichirou_." said Yukimura. "And is there a reason why you are moving so sluggishly slow today?"

"No, captain. I apologize." said Sanada, having a hard time not letting his mind wander to what it could all possibly mean. He was already hyperventilating just from hearing Yukimura address him by his first name. He stepped out of his undergarment as well, feeling strange wearing nothing on the lower half of his body.

His breath hitched as Yukimura walked even closer, only a few inches away from touching Sanada's body. The vice-captain noticed the bluenette's arms; they were lying straight on his sides, hands not very far from Sanada's naked thigh.

Sanada was shocked when he saw one of those hands reach up and pat his hip. The vice-captain couldn't help but gasp at the touch.

"Bend over, Genichirou." purred Yukimura.

"Y-Yes, captain." said Sanada, not even thinking twice about disobeying. Shamefully, he found his cock start to pick up interest at the situation. Sanada turned around and leaned over, holding his hands against the lockers while Yukimura's hand trailed back and rubbed circles on Sanada buttcheeks.

"You know, I think I will employ your own disciplining ways against you, Genichirou. Wouldn't you agree that it would be most productive?" asked Yukimura idly.

Not knowing what Yukimura meant, Sanada merely nodded and said, "Yes, captain." again.

He felt Yukimura withdraw the hand on his ass. He didn't know whether to be disappointed or relieved. But then it came back suddenly in the form of a sharp slap on his behind. It was so unexpected that Sanada yelped, his grip on the lockers loosening.

"Yes, I think hitting you is the proper punishment. Just like the way you hit everyone else on the team when they don't perform to your expectations. How many hits do you think you deserve, Genichirou?" chuckled Yukimura.

"A-Any number would not be enough. I will accept however many you give me." said Sanada.

"Good boy." Yukimura smiled, pleased at his overpowering dominance over the vice-captain. Another jagged blow hit Sanada's ass, reddening the skin. It stung. Sanada guessed that since Yukimura had an amazing tennis grip, it made him a strong hitter too.

But, he tolerated it. The pain was not too bad. It was nothing compared to what Yukimura had experienced for months in the hospital only to be betrayed when Sanada failed to get the Regional tournament medal.

After the seventh hit, Yukimura spoke again. "Beg for it." he growled menacingly.

"P-Please, hit my unworthy body until I feel the same pain and suffering you experienced." stuttered Sanada. "I have disappointed you, I deserve nothing less. Hit me until I'm rolling on the floor in agony."

Yukimura slapped him again and again as Sanada continued begging. Sanada's behind was feeling numb. They had both lost count of the number of hits. That was when Yukimura stopped.

"I am compassionate, therefore I will stop now. This punishment is making my own hand hurt." said Yukimura.

"Yes. Thank you, captain. You are too kind." panted out Sanada. His fingers were slipping down on the lockers, but his legs stayed up. Yukimura's sudden gentle fingers brushed the red skin, flying passed Sanada's entrance and massaging the sensitive skin between Sanada's balls and anus.

Sanada let out a low noise and stiffened at the sudden pleasurable feeling. He bit his lips, hoping Yukimura didn't think too much of what was undeniably a moan that had come from his lips.

"I somehow don't think this constituted as a punishment for you, Genichirou." said Yukimura, a smile in his voice. "Perhaps I shall slap you once more since you seem to enjoy it so much."

A surprised groan escaped Sanada when Yukimura brought his other hand around and wrapped his fingers completely around Sanada's pulsing and achingly hard cock, squeezing tightly. He only now realized how hard he was and how amazing Yukimura's hand felt on him.

"My, to be this hard from spanking. Aren't you a masochistic little bitch, Genichirou?" purred Yukimura, moving his hand at a tranquilizing pace. "Answer me."

"Y-Yes… I-I'm a masochistic bitch." gasped out Sanada. Yukimura's hand was gripping him, moving ever so slowly that it burned.

"Who's bitch are you, Genichirou?"

"Yours. I'm your b-bitch, Yukimura. Oh god… oh please." moaned out Sanada. He tried rocking his hips forward, but that made Yukimura pull his hand away to caress a thigh. Sanada whimpered helplessly.

"My, you're absolutely dripping, Genichirou." said Yukimura, noticing the small but steady flow of pre-come that was gathering at Sanada's tip and then flowing down, soaking the floor. "Tell me what you want, Genichirou."

"You! Your hand, oh please-"

"Where do you want it?" asked Yukimura.

"On my hard cock." replied Sanada immediately and desperately.

"You are such a slut, Genichirou." said Yukimura, inching his hand closer to the aching member. "Aren't you?"

"Yesss, ahhh yes." Sanada buckled his hips forward when Yukimura merely teased the tip with a finger. His legs were trembling. He didn't know what else he could say to make Yukimura touch him more. "You are too generous, captain."

"That's right. I am generous. You are not worthy of feeling satisfaction by my hands." whispered Yukimura. "Which is why," The bluenette pulled back not only his hand, but his entire body as well. "You will be pleasuring me, Genichirou."

Yukimura turned around, sitting on the armchair and looking at Sanada expectantly. The vice-captain slid down to the ground, panting for how hard he was. He wanted to relieve himself, but at the same time, beg for Yukimura's hands on him.

"Are you dissatisfied, Genichirou?" asked Yukimura.

"N-No… of course not, captain. This is exactly what I brought upon myself through my own failure." said Sanada. He looked at Yukimura, wondering what exactly it was that Yukimura wanted him to do. "But I do not think I am neither creditable nor worthy enough to pleasure you."

Although Sanada had heard it from others, he could clearly see at the moment that he really was, with every definition of the words, Yukimura's obedient bitch. He didn't mind though; Sanada had vowed years ago to always stay by Yukimura's side no matter what, and if that meant being called derogatory words… then so be it.

"Nonsense. You'll do the job perfectly fine… unless you want more punishments of course." chuckled Yukimura. The graceful captain brought his hands down and unbuckled his own belt, lifting his hips and lowering both his pants and underwear to the floor, shrugging them off carelessly. Sanada nearly choke on his own saliva at the sight of his half-naked captain.

"Now Genichirou, you will be pleasuring me with your mouth. Get on your knees and crawl closer."

Gulping, Sanada did just that, not even thinking about refusing. This was just too unreal. Did Yukimura really want him to…

The vice-captain was now sitting down on the floor, between Yukimura's parted legs as the bluenette looked down at him from his seat. Sanada knew he was blushing like a maniac and his panicking state got only worst when Yukimura brought one slender leg up and rested it on Sanada's shoulder.

"Y-Y-Yukimura… do you really want me t-to-" stuttered Sanada, trying and failing desperately to not look at Yukimura's member in front of him.

"This is your punishment. Do you not accept it? Are planning to lose and not face the consequences?" replied Yukimura. "Don't you want it, my handsome, blushing whore?" he added in a whisper.

Sanada swallowed thickly. "Y-Yes, captain. I want it."

"Plead for it then. Tell me what you want. Show me how much you desire it."

"I crave it more than anything. Please, I want your hot and delicious cock pounding in my mouth. It's the only way I can ever even begin to atone for my mistakes." said Sanada, his head inching closer, smelling the delightful scent of Yukimura. He couldn't help but wonder if the captain would taste as sweet and heavy as he smelled.

"Well, how can I reject such a sincere and heartfelt request?" said Yukimura sweetly, bringing his hand forward to knock the black cap off Sanada's head and then grabbing a fistful of the short black hair, massaging the scalp lovingly for only a second before yanking Sanada's head forward. "Go ahead, Genichirou. You may proceed."

Swallowing down his nerves and what was left of his pride, Sanada brought his blushing head down, opening his lips and taking in as much of Yukimura's member as he could.

It was… strange. Yukimura was sleek, hot and heavy in his mouth. Yukimura's aroma filled his senses.

Yukimura's hand went behind Sanada's, gripping the black hair tightly and pushing down, forcing Sanada to swallow more. The vice-captain tried to relax as much as he could, but it was still hard not to gag when the member hit the back of his throat. It took all of his willpower not to start coughing and choking. His mouth tightened on the hot pulsing cock, not used to having it there. His jaws were hurting quite a bit from being forced open so much.

When Sanada's mouth tried going slack, Yukimura hissed.

"Watch your teeth, Sanada." growled the bluenette. Sanada gave a gurgled noise that was like a muffled whimper.

Yukimura began pulling on Sanada's hair, pushing his head back. Sanada was grateful as he followed that hand and felt the smooth member sliding out of his mouth as he pulled back.

His relief was short-lived when Yukimura pushed back in, hard and fast.

Sanada hadn't expected it. He gagged and made a choked noise, taking in deep breaths through his nose to stop himself from suffocating.

Yukimura pulled back again and repeated the motion. This time, Sanada was ready and anticipated the movement. That set a slow rocking rhythm as Yukimura thoroughly fucked Sanada's mouth.

Sanada moaned as he got used to it. Yukimura's scent was overpowering him and his already hard member was throbbing. He wanted to stroke himself so badly… but as to not anger Yukimura any further, he kept his hands on his sides.

Yukimura's nails scratched at Sanada's scalp. "Sanada. Your mouth has its other uses too. Why don't you suck and use your tongue?" said Yukimura, making it sound more like a demand than a question. The bluenette was already panting at the tight warmth that surrounded him.

Sanada hummed and nodded as best he could, immediately bringing suction into the formula. Sanada sucked sharply and Yukimura buckled his hips, letting out a long moan right away.

"Ah! Yes… just like that. Ngnn, _Genichirou_." moaned Yukimura.

Sanada moaned too. Hearing his name being called out like that as he pleasured his captain made him feel so good and making him believe that maybe he was finally doing something right.

He added more suction. Together with the vibrations of Sanada's throat when the vice-captain moaned made Yukimura cry out. The bluenette's leg trembled where it lay on Sanada's shoulder. His nails tightened in Sanada's hair.

"Sanada… your loss was unforgivable. I saw it all on tape you know." panted Yukimura, attempting to talk even if Sanada was bobbing his head and swallowing his most sensitive body part. "You… you lost so pathetically. That match against that first year, ngh… it was a miserable excuse for a tennis match."

Sanada nodded his head slightly, dragging his tongue along the underside of Yukimura's cock.

"Aah! Yesss…" hissed Yukimura. "Today you were not any better, Sanada. Your footwork is terrible. Your returns are dreadful. And since when have your serves been so damn _slow_?"

Instead of answering, Sanada brought his tongue along the large center vein that had made Yukimura cry out before. The bluenette seemed to like it, so Sanada dragged his tongue from the base all to the top before stopping to suck harshly on the neglected tip.

The reaction was strong and immediate. Yukimura thrust his hips up, yelling out as he did so. One of Sanada's hands came forward and pumped the base as his mouth focused on the tip. He dug his tongue in the slit, loving all of Yukimura's loud reactions. When he got another scream, he repeated the motion slowly.

It was too much for Yukimura. The bluenette could no longer keep talking as his hips and legs went crazy from the pleasure. His hands were gripping the sides of the chair so tightly that his knuckles were white.

"Mhmm... Gen… swallow. Swallow everything." Yukimura managed to say right before he thrust up one last time and filled Sanada's mouth with his seed. Sanada eyes went wide as he felt the hot and bitter liquid run down his throat. He felt like choking once again as it kept coming. He didn't know how he did it but he somehow managed to drink everything without spilling any on the floor.

Sanada let Yukimura's limp member slip out of his mouth as he sat there, panting in front of Yukimura. He was flushed and so unbearably hard.

"Yu-Yukimura…" Sanada nearly whined in a breathless voice.

The captain took a few deep breaths and then looked down at Sanada. His eyes roamed over the vice-captain's aroused body as if assessing something.

"My, Sanada… to be this breathless from blowing me." Yukimura sneered. "Obviously, you need to run more laps."

Sanada looked up at Yukimura with wide eyes.

"Fifty laps around the field for your incompetence, Sanada." said Yukimura, smiling brightly.

Sanada gulped and nodded, once again feeling the effects of Yukimura's smile. "O-Of course, captain." said Sanada. This truly was punishment. He was so hard, aching so badly for Yukimura's touch. He felt pre-come leaking on the floor where he sat.

But instead of objecting, he obediently got up and turned around to fetch his pants.

"Sanada, I don't recall saying you could get dressed. That's now seventy laps and it will be one hundred if you are not outside in ten seconds." snapped Yukimura.

Sanada nearly froze, but recovered swiftly enough to dash out of the locker room on time to avoid running more laps. He looked around the empty field. It was quite dark outside and no one was around school at this hour. If he's lucky, no one will ever know that he had been running around the field wearing nothing but his school shirt.

His erection throbbed once again as his mind kept on flashing back to Yukimura's ecstatic expression of pleasure. He could still taste Yukimura's essence in his mouth.

Instead of doing anything, he tried shaking his head clear and began running his laps, reminding himself that he completely deserved any punishments he got for losing to that bratty first-year from Seigaku.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**What do I do when I'm spazzing out about seeing the last HP movie in a few hours? I write this. Hopefully I didn't scare anyone away. =_=**

**Oh god, this was very embarrassing to write. D; But it took my mind off of my depressed state of mind over OH GOD HARRY POTTER IS OVER AFTER TODAY I CAN'T DO THIS. **

**Hopefully I won't become a crying ball of mush like last time I went to the midnight showing. =/**


End file.
